Hybrid
by TheGoddess93
Summary: Hermione is living in Australia, trying to reconnect with her parents. But is hired as a Head Researcher by a Mysterious Billionaire looking to give magic to Squibs. Auror Draco thinks it is a ruse for something dangerous. There will be intimate scenes in later chapters. Plus Werewolves and Veela's. Sorry currently going through writers block so this story is on hold for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is the first chapter in my new story…. I hope you like it. Please Review.**

_**Hermione**_

The war was over, we won….

But what was next for us?

The Golden Trio, that everyone referred to us now were offered elite positions in the Auror Department in the Ministry. Harry accepted the offer immediately even though he hadn't completed his education at Hogwarts. He still dated Ginny, but they were keeping it long-distance until school ended for her. Ron turned down the offer, because he felt his family had lost too much. He didn't want to add to there fears of losing another loved one. He ended up working at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with George in Fred's place. He and I dated for about a Month after the war, but he was more of a friend than a boyfriend, so we decided to just stay friends.

As for me, I denied the offer and completed my education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But only a select few did, as the memories of the last year at Hogwarts were too traumatic for everyone. So most finished their education at Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. But at least I had Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus to keep me company. What surprised me the most was that Draco Malfoy returned to Hogwarts. But he seemed different, he didn't associate with anyone he knew before. It was almost like he was a different person as he was mostly focusing on his schoolwork and not insulting people like he used to. He also looked more relaxed and content in a strange way that made him even more handsome than he used to be.

Did I just think that?

STOP THINKING THAT WAY HERMIONE, DRACO MALFOY WOULD NEVER BE INTERESTED IN A MUDBLOOD!

I traced the scar gifted to me by Bellatrix Lestrange and remembered the horrors of that night. The night that haunts my dreams constantly. Dreamless Sleep was a necessity for me now as it is the only thing that allows me any form of sleep. Madam Pomphrey has cut me off from her supply as I was cleaning out her stores. It was now at the point where I had to brew a batch weekly. But I was also working on a side project. A potion to reverse the affects of the Cruciatus Curse which was also plaguing me. I took Muggle Muscle Relaxers everyday to help my aching limbs that still spasmed on occasion. I created it and submitted the completed potion to Slughorn who sent it to the Ministry to get patented.

The first patients who were treated with this potion were Frank and Louise Longbottom. I was in the room when Neville watched them take there first dose. The moment they croaked his name from there unused voices was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Neville cried in their arms for ages, they were back, and his family was whole again. That was the moment I decided to go into healing.

When I graduated, I was offered a position at St Mungo's. But I had unfinished business in Australia, returning my parents memories. St Mungo's said that they would hold the position until I returned to the United Kingdom. I flew to Australia the Muggle way because I wanted to think on all that has happened between the War and now. I found my parents in Brisbane, Queensland. When I returned their memories the first look, they gave me was fear and I will never forget it. My Dad spent hours yelling at me for taking away their choice, while my Mum cried and shied away from me. My loving relationship with my family was ruined and I didn't know how to fix it.

My parents didn't want to return to the UK, as they had built a happy life for themselves in Australia. But when I move back to the UK our relationship would be impossible to repair. So, I made the decision to stay in Australia and start work at St Pearl's in Melbourne. It was the only Magical Hospital in Australia. I could still apparate and see my parents anytime I wanted. But they didn't want to see me.

4 years since the War and I am now living in a one-bedroom apartment, on the 20th floor that overlooked the Yarra River. It was beautiful, I still owled my friends from Hogwarts once a month to check up on them. But most times I was working. There was hardly anytime to date anymore as most of the time I was healing the sick, researching new potions to create, brewing large batches of Dreamless Sleep and visiting my standoffish parents.

_**Draco**_

What do you do when you have hit rock bottom?

Rise up and prove that you are different from those before you.

The war destroyed everything in my life. My Father was sentenced to Azkaban than executed with the Dementor's Kiss. My Mum was sentenced to 5 years on house arrest as she was testified for by Potter. Surprisingly the whole Golden Trio testified for me, so I was only given one-year probation. A lot of people thought my family got off easy. They don't know the truth. I have been slowly rebuilding the family name piece by piece. I used most of my inheritance to help rebuild Hogwarts, fund St Mungo's and make sure all those who were harmed in anyway by my family to live comfortably.

Hogwarts was different when I returned, not many from my year and house returned. Pansy, Daphne and Blaise did. But no one else, it was lonely. What made it worse was Pansy was still trying everything she could to get into my pants. Merlin, she pissed me off. It was strange seeing Granger without her two boytoys. Hell seeing her with a smile was shocking to me, considering I had once seen her at her lowest point while being tortured by my sick Aunt. At least people were able to move forward after everything that happened. I remember the day Professor Slughorn showed me the cure Granger created, he was excited but didn't have the money for the patent fee. It might've cost a bit for me at the time, but I didn't care. This cure could help everyone affected by the War. Slughorn received a small fortune from it, from Granger. He was kind enough to pay me back for the patent and a little extra. I got along well with Slughorn, but he wasn't the same as my Godfather. I missed Severus so much.

No one would hire me after Hogwarts, I gave away almost all my money and was in desperate need. My Mum was surviving on her own money which was only a little more than mine and I had to support my family. The Ministry allowed Mum to move her place of residence to live with her sister Andromeda. I sold the Manor and was able to set Mum up to live comfortably at her sisters. While I bought a small 1-bedroom apartment in Muggle London. I was finally offered a position at the Ministry, but this was a different area. It was a combination of the Department of Mysteries and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. An elite team of Auror's that keep track of growing power in the Wizarding World. Potter and the Order of the Phoenix created it to prevent anymore Voldemort's or Grindelwald's.

It was a well-paying job too, and I felt I could finally make a difference and prevent anymore deaths like those in the war. The only problem was…. Potter was my boss. What pissed me off the most was that he was the only one who saw that I had changed. Everyone else still saw me as the former Death Eater. Potter is supposed to be my enemy! I hate to admit it, but he has become almost like a friend and that sickens me.

Walking into work that day I watched the team working tirelessly looking through news all around the world. Checking on former Death Eaters and focusing in on fanatics and potential dictators.

'Malfoy' called Potter from his office. Rolling my eyes, I walked into the office of my arch rival and supposed friend.

'What do you want Potter?' I asked with my arms crossed over my chest in expectation.

'I have a new assignment for you. I need you to investigate Mr. Thaddeus Arbutus, he seems to be investing in a research team that are from questionable backgrounds. For example, one was researching how to remove the magical gene in Muggleborn's and place the gene into Squibs. Another was arrested for doing dangerous experiments on House Elves. All the Elves died by the way and this final one takes the cake, he was injecting both venom from a vampire and a werewolf into Muggles. The Muggles were burned alive from the inside out because of him. The reason they all got off was because it all happened during the war and under the orders of the former Ministry run by Voldemort. They all claimed to be scared into doing it, but my gut is telling me they aren't to be trusted.'

I looked at the file Potter handed me, it gave me a sick feeling in my stomach. There had to be more to this. Nodding at Potter I replied, 'I'll get started on this right away.'

Taking the file into my office I read over the case file;

_Thaddeus Arbutus_

_Age; 27_

_Eyes; Green_

_Hair; Red_

_Occupation; Billionaire Pureblood, heir to Arbutus Industries._

_Arbutus Industries; Wizarding Medical Research Facility in Melbourne, Australia_

_Parents; Deceased_

There wasn't much to go on, but hopefully I can find something more because Potter was right. Something was off about hiring all these researchers with colorful histories. But when I read the names of two of the researchers, I felt disgusted. I had no idea they could do these atrocities.

_**Hermione**_

I was at one of the many balls that St Pearl's hosted to raise money for research grants and potion equipment. Of course, I had to be there because being so renowned in Europe it would create intrigue for the rich and famous. I was wearing a Burgundy velvet dress with long sleeves and backless. It hugged my figure and braided my hair into a plaited bun with loose curls framing my face. With some dark red lipstick. Most of the night I had to dodge billionaires looking for a bride and billionaires interested in a night with the famous Hermione Granger. Neither got what they wanted, much to their dismay. Then a handsome man with dark red hair came over to me, he reminded me of Ron. But he seemed to have a different personality, like someone intelligent but cunning at the same time. Almost like he had something to hide.

'Miss Granger, I am Thaddeus Arbutus and I would like to offer you a job at Arbutus Industries.'

'Sorry I am not interested' I reply without hesitation, I was happy in the current job I was in.

'At least let me explain the details of the job offer. You will be heading my research team in finding the Magical Gene in each Magical Creature. With that gene we could help Squib's gain their magic. I know how much you love helping people, especially with the cure to the Cruciatus. This could save thousands of Squibs from living life away from their families. Some are disowned and living on the streets. What do you say?'

'That would be interesting to research, but you have to consider that some Magical Creatures will refuse to be a part of any experiment.'

'They would if you asked them Miss Granger! You are of course a spokesperson for the rights of Magical Creatures are you not?'

'It isn't as simple as that Mr. Arbutus. You know how standoffish the Centaurs are about Wizard influence. That is what most of the Magical Creature Community are thinking now. Especially after what some researchers did during the War.'

'At least come and meet my team and speak to some of our test subjects?' he asked with a strangely charming smile.

'Sorry Mr. Arbutus, but I am not interested in being a part of your team. Now if you'll excuse me' I was walked toward one of my coworkers to strike up a casual conversation and avoid the rich investor. But when I looked back to where he was, he was speaking to my boss and seemed to be in a heated argument about something. I didn't know what, but it gave me a sickening feeling.

Monday morning, I was called into my boss's office. She seemed very uncomfortable about something. 'Healer Granger, thank you for coming. I have a request for you.'

'What is the request Healer Knowles?' I asked while having a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

'I have been informed that you have been offered a position at Arbutus Industries and I am requesting you to accept it.'

'WHAT? Why in the name of Merlin would you request that?'

'Because I personally believe that it is where you can do the most good.'

'I can't do that Healer Knowles! My work is unfinished here!'

'If you won't leave willingly, then you give me no choice… Healer Granger, you are fired.'

Gaping at the Healer I looked up to these past 2 years had just fired me after one talk with a rich billionaire. What in the blazes is happening? Feeling like I was left with no other choice I accepted the Job Offer. Because if I continued refusing, Mr. Arbutus would use his money and influence to make it so I would never get any work. I just hoped that he was going about this the ethical way and not using forceful means to get the Magical Creatures to comply.

_**Draco**_

I researched Thaddeus day in and day out, there was nothing bad about him in his history. He had never done a bad deed in his life and that made me uneasy. Even the great Hermione Granger broke rules, but not this guy for some reason. There was a knock at my office door 'Enter' I groaned with exhaustion.

My assistant entered and said, 'Mr. Malfoy, it seems there is a new Head Researcher at Arbutus Industries.'

'Who is it Jenny? Another lowlife?'

'No, it is Healer Hermione Granger sir.'

That caught my attention, what would Hermione Granger the great Magical Creatures defender doing working with Mr. Arbutus? Feeling like I had no other choice I sent a letter to Granger, telling her to quit. Anonymously of course, she wouldn't believe it if I signed it.

**Hermione**

My first day at the new company was remarkable, the level of technology they had was phenomenal. They had used both Muggle and Magical technology in the making of the state-of-the-art facility. When I walked into my office, I found my 4 researchers all in there waiting for me.

'Wait, we have to work for Saint Granger?' asked Pansy Parkinson who was leaning on my pure white marble wall.

'Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass? This was the last place I expected to find you two.'

'Like-wise Granger… Oops sorry, Healer Granger' snickered Greengrass.

_ Great_, this was going to be great new job! I thought to myself in annoyance.

'Alright everyone, as Greengrass and Parkinson made you aware. I am Healer Hermione Granger, I am the new Head Researcher at Arbutus Industries. Could I get all your names please?'

'I am Healer Pommell and I won't work for a filthy Mudblood!' said a man in a black suit who was eying me with disdain.

'POMMELL! You will obey Healer Granger or else' said, Thaddeus Arbutus when he entered my office. Everyone seemed to flinch at his entrance and the way they looked at him was with fear. Why are all these people afraid of him?

Everyone obeyed and worked with me after that, but it wasn't willingly. We were struggling to get test subjects as I predicted, but Mr. Arbutus wouldn't back down. In the end he said he found a great supplier, he wouldn't tell me where from. This made me uneasy about it, but Mr. Arbutus said that my job was to research and not bother him about details. In the end I didn't have choice but to use the samples Mr. Arbutus acquired. When I saw the range of DNA, my mind panicked. A lot of these refused to give blood without force; Demiguise, Hungarian Horntail, Hippogriff, Phoenix, Giant, Werewolf and disturbingly; Centaur and Unicorn Blood.

An owl was hooting at my window, it looked exhausted as though it had flown a long time. I let the owl fly on the perch near my window and I pulled out some owl treats for it to nibble on. I took the letter and read;

_Healer Hermione Granger,_

_It has come to my attention that you are working for Thaddeus Arbutus as Head Researcher._

_You have been told that you are going to help squibs by using the Magical Gene in Creatures to give them magic, but I believe there is something sinister occurring. Please use that big brain of yours and leave the job as Head Researcher._

_Sincerely_

_A Friend_

The letter left me with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Who could it be that sent this? What was Mr. Arbutus up to? There was only one way to find out and that was to stay employed at Arbutus Industries. I will see for myself what sinister things are occurring, I won't rely on some letter from someone I probably don't even know.

_**One week later**_

_**Draco**_

I can't believe that she is still there! Isn't she supposed to be the Brightest Witch of her Age? This leaves me with no other choice, I have to go to Australia. One week before my birthday too, this is bloody fantastic! Mum is going to be pissed that she can't see me on my birthday.

'JENNY!' I called to the door, she walks in. 'Book me an express Portkey to Melbourne, Australia. Get me accommodation there for a month and inform Potter that I need to see him.'

She nodded along as her notepad and quick-quotes quill flicked down my instructions. As she left, I sat back in my chair and thought about how I was going to go about finding the information I needed. There was only one way, I would have to break into Arbutus Industries and get the research that is being conducted there so I know what the hell is going on.

**Well that is all for the first chapter, Draco is coming to Australia and Hermione is in a tough bind. She wants to be close to her parents again and is dealing with a controlling billionaire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, I hope you like it. Please review**

_**Draco**_

Arriving in Melbourne was disorientating, everything was strange. The accents, the streets and of course the heat. I don't know how the Australian people can handle this heat? Cooling charms didn't stop the suns glare, my skin was not suited to this weather.

I didn't visit my Mother before I came here and that would really piss her off. She always told me how much she was looking forward to my 21st, I would learn some family secret then. I think it is something to do with our dark past so in fact, I am not interested. I want to move forward with my life. Walking down Elizabeth street, I spotted a mop of big curly brown hair. It was Granger. I followed at a distance and when she turned to talk to someone, I saw that it wasn't her.

Annoyed I headed for my Hotel, it wasn't 5-star like I was used to. But seeing as I didn't have much money to my name anymore, I couldn't live in the lap of luxury anymore. Unpacking what little possessions I brought I decided to do a little recon on Arbutus Industries. Using a glamour and a notice-me-not spell I walked into the building surprisingly easily. I saw a door to the left that seemed to be well guarded, a wordless Confundus at the guards took a Muggle key card and passed through the door unnoticed. I found only an elevator there but no buttons. But there was a slot for a key card there, I inserted the stolen card and the elevator doors opened.

Walking inside I discovered no buttons again, and the lift closed and shot downwards. It felt like 10 minutes had passed before the doors opened to an empty corridor. Walking down I found there were windows viewing into each of the rooms. The first door on the left read; _Healer Parkinson_ and it appeared to be empty, walking in I rifled through the documents she had. They were looking at taking the magic from Magical Creatures and putting the magic into something else. But it wouldn't say what…. What the hell is Granger doing?

The next office I searched belonged to _Healer Greengrass._ When looking through her office I had this glad feeling that I didn't go through with the marriage to her sister. She had similar files to Parkinson, it looked like they were trying to combine the magical cores with a Werewolf. MERLIN! Granger doesn't know about this.

I arrived at the next one and found it occupied by _Healer Pommell_, he was in a heated conversation with someone. I cast an amplifying spell on the room so only I could hear the increased volume.

'She is asking too many questions sir, why did you bring her in on this?' asked Healer Pommell.

'We need her Pommell, the British Ministry were looking into my dealings. Considering I hired the three most investigated in Britain. She is insurance and my guiding light. If anyone can find the key to bonding Magical cores with another species, it is her' said, none other than Thaddeus Arbutus himself.

Deciding I had heard enough I headed into the next office, _Head Researcher, Healer Hermione Jean Granger._ Entering the office, I started rifling through her research. She didn't have anything malicious in here, only that she was isolating the cores. Which of course she had done but was struggling to find the combining agent. That was the missing link…. If she found that, Arbutus would have what he needed from her. But what would he do once he got what he needed from her? The door opened then while I was holding a file. She would see this as a floating file. _SHIT_. Granger looked right at me and cast a wandless _Finite Incantatem._

'Malfoy! What the blazes are you doing in my office? How the hell did you get in the building?' she started questioning me in a panic.

'Calm down Granger, I am just here to find what I want and get out of your way' I went about rifling through her desk. She snatched a file from my hand and aimed her wand at my throat.

'Malfoy, you are going to follow me to Security now!' Rolling my eyes, I cast a wordless _Expelliarmus_ and her wand flew into my hand.

'Granger, I need you to use that big brain of yours and listen. Arbutus Industries is a very dangerous place and the people you are working with are even more so.' I pulled out a file on her colleagues and handed it to her, 'This is who you are working with! Read about it and don't let them see you with it. Remember the letter you received not too long ago, you should've listened to my advice. Don't worry about the Magical Creatures, I will find out where your boss has them. In the meantime. Get out while you still can.'

I took a few of her files cast another notice-me-not charm and dropped her wand on the floor before walking out. When I got out of the building and back to the hotel, I hoped to Merlin she heeded my advice.

_**Hermione**_

When Malfoy left my office, I went through my desk and files, he took all my latest research. I was supposed to show that to Mr. Arbutus today. Feeling like I had no other choice I read the files.

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Age; 21_

_Eyes; Brown_

_Hair; Black_

_Occupation; Researcher at Arbutus Industries_

_Parents; Deceased in the War_

_Criminal History; Researched how to remove the magical gene from Muggleborn's and transferring it into Squibs._

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Age; 21_

_Eyes; Brown_

_Hair; Brown_

_Occupation; Researcher at Arbutus Industries_

_Parents; Deceased_

_Criminal History; Conducting dangerous experiments on House Elves, only one got away and they were so traumatised that they couldn't work anymore._

_Derek Pommell_

_Age; 24_

_Eyes; Grey_

_Occupation; Researcher at Arbutus Industries_

_Parents; Deceased by unusual circumstances_

_Criminal History; Injected both Werewolf and Vampire venom into Muggle's. This caused them all to burn alive from the inside out._

I felt sick at what I just read, this was not right. Malfoy was right, I should've quit when I got the letter. What if he couldn't find the creatures? Figuring that two heads were better than one I decided to focus my efforts on finding out where the creatures were and delaying the project.

_**Draco**_

Reading through the research I stole I found there was nothing on the location of where the creatures were. _Crap_. I sent copies of the files to Potter and went about trying to find anything else about the research. There were many theories regarding the bonding of the magical core. Some believe that Veela's were the key and other's that Unicorn's were. Maybe a combination of the two would work. That seemed to be where Granger's research was heading. But the others believed that it was either one or the other.

There was significant concern about cursing themselves by using the Unicorn Blood. Granger seemed to have a theory about the use of it. That they communicate with a Unicorn and ask it for its blood through a magical ritual. Granger had a basic theory of how to communicate with a Unicorn which was genius. The blood would be pure and not cursed in anyway. But she believed that it could only be done once. It seems that her colleagues were against that as they would need more than one vile.

Veela were exceptionally hard to get as they were fierce when provoked. Parkinson had a theory to capture the mate of a Veela and use it to get the Veela to come to them. But the Mate's were too well protected by the Veela. Granger seemed to be considering contacting Fleur Delacour about it as she was a quarter Veela and might know a pure Veela. But she was concerned about what was happening to the Magical Creatures. If she was concerned in the first place? Why the bloody hell did she stay employed at this place?

I had to get back into the building again to get more information. Only this time I will be going to Arbutus's office on the top floor. Hopefully it all goes smoothly.

_**Hermione**_

There was a knock at my door and in walked Thaddeus Arbutus himself. He seemed concerned.

'Healer Granger, has any files been taken from your Office? It seems all your Colleagues are missing important files.'

'Yes, as a matter of fact I am missing the file from my latest leg of research' I replied not wanting to reveal that I knew who took the files.

'It seems we had a break in! We are all on alert as of now and Healer Granger, I want you to work extra hard to reconduct the research from that file. You have till tomorrow.'

He walked out leaving me gobsmacked. I wouldn't have enough time to search for the creatures and I would have to stay here the whole night in order to get all of that research done again. _Damn it Malfoy!_ I thought in frustration.

I stayed there for hours getting the work done, by the end of it I had a more solid theory of how to get the blood out of the Unicorn. The Veela conundrum was frustrating, especially when there was no humane way to get their blood. What was going to happen if I didn't get the research done in the time that Arbutus allowed? Will he fire me on the spot? Or will he have me killed? From what I have discovered about my colleagues I had a feeling it was the second one. I was in too deep now and I couldn't leave without possibly getting murdered.

Running my fingers through my hair I realised that Malfoy may be my only chance to get out of here. But how in the name of Merlin do I get in contact with him? Before long exhaustion hit me and I fell asleep at my desk and dreamed…

_**Thaddeus**_

When I got into work that morning, I heard screams in Healer Granger's office. Barging in I found her screaming and moving around wildly on the floor next to her chair. She must've fallen off her chair having a nightmare.

'I DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING! PLEASE I DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING!' she was screaming 'MALFOY PLEASE HELP ME! MALFOY!'

Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy? The Auror who was looking into my past…. She was pleading with him to help her? What in the hell is she dreaming about? Could she be trusted? Was she a leak? There was only one way to find out and that was to get closer to her. Know thy enemy.

Not wanting to hear anymore I knelt next to her and shook her awake, her eyes shot open. Caressing her cheek softly I asked, 'Are you alright Healer Granger?'

She pulled out of my arms and looked around her, she seemed embarrassed and uneasy. 'I am so sorry Sir! I didn't mean for this to happen!'

'Of course, not Healer Granger, but what may I ask were you having a nightmare about?'

'The War. I don't like talking about it, so please don't ask me to say anymore' she said while rubbing her forearm. What was she hiding?

'Well, were you able to finish your research?'

'I finished the research I lost and a little bit more. The ritual is the best idea I can come up with that counters the cursed blood. There was nothing I could find about finding a Veela, so I believe that the Unicorn blood is your best bet' she said in a tired tone.

'Well, keep up the good work Healer Granger. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to dinner with me tonight to talk more on your research.'

_Perfect chance to find out if she is the mole._

'Oh, uh sure Sir. I would like that' she said nervously and I gave her my best charming smile and kissed her hand.

'I will pick you up at 6.30pm tonight my dear' I said with a wink and left. Hopefully she doesn't suspect anything bad.

_**Draco**_

_**One Hour Earlier**_

Breaking in at the crack of dawn was the only chance I got as he was almost always in his Office or his assistant was. Going through his files was easy enough, but there was nothing there about the Creatures or about his plans. There was only Stock and Employee information. _He must keep all of his files at home_. I thought to myself. Which meant that I would have to go to go to his house. Since the address was unknown, I would have to follow him.

While waiting out the front of the building in disguise I pulled out the letter Mother sent me that morning;

_Dear Draco,_

_ It is urgent that you return to the United Kingdom in time for your 21__st__ Birthday. There is something we must discuss beforehand and I am afraid it cannot be relayed via Owl._

_ Your Mother_

Mother had never asked much of me when the War ended as I had given so much for the family already. But what in Merlin's name was so important that I return at once? I hadn't replied to her yet as I had to break into the building early this morning. The reply will have to wait until after I found Arbutus's home.

It was hours before I saw him walk out of the building. Following him at a distance down an alley he apparated away, luckily all Auror's were taught how to trace a dissaperate. With a quick spell I landed in another alley and spotted Arbutus heading toward a Muggle street. I cast a quick location spell to find out where we were. I was surprised that we were in Brisbane, Queensland. When he entered a large hotel building, I followed with my disguise and notice-me-not charm. Following him into the elevator I noticed that he pushed the top floor. That meant he had the penthouse apartment, that narrowed it down considerably as there was only one apartment on that floor.

Getting off at another floor I waited till the elevator came back and headed for the top floor so he wouldn't know I was following him. I got to the top floor and cast a quick spell on myself to allow me to walk through walls. Entering I found myself in an apartment that surpassed my current one by ten-fold. The windows were floor to ceiling glass. Everything was state of the art modern Muggle furnishings. For a moment I missed how much money I used to have, but in some ways, it has made me a stronger man. Noticing the time, it was 6pm and Arbutus was in the shower. Thinking this was my chance I looked around his desk and found the files I was looking for. Reading I discovered where he was getting the Magical Creatures, he was hunting for them himself and killing them for their blood. But how he got a Hungarian Horntail, a Werewolf's and a Hippogriff's blood was beyond me.

There was something more to this but before I could search some more, I heard the shower stop. Putting all the files back where they were, I went out onto the Balcony and watched as Arbutus walked out of his room dressed in a towel. He seemed to be sniffing the room and following a scent. When I was in there, I didn't seem to smell anything strange. But when he headed for the desk and started smelling his files, I knew something was off. Could he smell me? I cast multiple spells to try and hide my scent when I saw him heading for the balcony. When he emerged, he started smelling the air in a fury. But he stopped suddenly as confusion etched his face. He then walked back into his apartment and got dressed in a suit and tie with the wave of his wand. _Thank Merlin he didn't smell me _I thought to myself and followed Arbutus when he apparated away. Appearing back in Melbourne he walked into a relatively average apartment complex that seemed like my apartment building in Diagon Alley. He walked up the stairs to level 4 with me following a bit behind him.

When he walked to room 473 and knocked, I had an uneasy feeling. Who was he meeting? My question was answered when none other then Hermione Granger answered the door. She was wearing a stunning emerald green sheath dress that hugged her figure amazingly well which she paired with a silver purse and heeled pumps in red. Her hair was pulled into a French twist with makeup done beautifully with bright red lipstick. She didn't seem to notice me thankfully and smiled at her boss. _Was this Witch really going to dinner with this psycho?_

'Hey, Arbutus' Granger said with a small smile.

I could tell straight away that she was uncomfortable and that she never wanted to go on this date in the first place.

'Please, tonight call me Thaddeus' said the pompous prick.

'Okay, Thaddeus. Where are you taking me tonight?' she asked with a small smile.

'To the best restaurant in town my dear' he said with a smirk that could almost rival mine, but not quite.

He took her arm and apparated away, thankfully I followed and found them entering a restaurant in an alley. But there didn't seem to be anyone else there except one waiter. He rented the whole place for a date with her? Something didn't seem right as this guy didn't date, he screwed every woman he could get his hands on from what I found in my research. But he was acting like a perfect gentleman. Watching from afar I noticed everything, his hand on the small of her back, his gentle guiding hand and the way he sniffed her hair.

_**Hermione**_

I couldn't believe that I was going on a dinner date with my boss. My boss who could be dealing in illegal matters to do with Magical Creatures. He directed me to the customer-less restaurant where a waiter poured us some Elf-made wine that had his family name on it. _Talk about gloating_, I thought to myself while pulling the nicest smile I could.

'I know you don't like talking about the War, but what was the nightmare about?' he asked, with a seemingly kind looking in his eyes.

My body began fidgeting and I replied, 'My friends and I were captured by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor for questioning. While there I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and she carved into my arm with a cursed blade' I exposed my forearm to him and removed the glamour.

_MUDBLOOD_

He took my forearm and looked closely at the scar and gently caressed it. No one else had ever touched it before. Not even Ron.

'That would've been terrifying, was anyone else watching this?' he asked kindly.

'The Malfoy's and Fenrir Greyback, the Werewolf' I replied. I remembered the look on Draco's face when he saw what was happening. Part of me knew without a doubt that he wanted to stop his Aunt. But if he did, we both would've been killed.

'Didn't you go to school with the Malfoy's son, Draco?' he asked, seemingly innocently. But I knew better, he wanted to see if I was working with him.

'I did, he was the class bully. He was the first to ever call me Mudblood' I replied, trying to make it seem that I had nothing to do with him.

'Have you ever heard that when a teenage boy picks on a girl, it really means he likes her?' he said with a sly smirk.

I felt my cheeks grow red. _Draco Malfoy having a crush on me. _I couldn't come to grips with that thought. 'Um, yes but I haven't seen any logical proof that it is correct. Besides, calling me a Mudblood isn't what a girl wants to be called.'

_**Draco**_

While hiding near the bar I could hear everything… _Me having a crush on Granger? _Is this guy daft or something?

Hearing her talk about the night at Malfoy Manor and the fact that she still had nightmares about it made me feel sick. Knowing that the word I introduced her to was permanently carved into her arm made it ten times worse.

The fact that he was asked Granger about me was a huge red flag. He was checking to see if she was working with me. I just hope that Granger can bloody well lie well enough to fool this guy.

_**Hermione**_

'Of course not, when was the last time you saw him?' he asked with curiosity.

'Um, not since the Battle of Hogwarts' I replied with a smile. But suddenly his stature changed, he was looking at me with an angry look.

'You just lied to me Healer Granger' he said with malice.

'I have no idea what you are talking abo…' before I could finish my sentence, he had his hand around my throat and pushing me up against the wall behind me. I couldn't breathe and clawed at his hand trying to get free.

'Stop lying Healer Granger! How long have you been working with Malfoy?' he asked in anger.

I couldn't speak as he was squeezing his fingers into my neck.

'You are no longer needed Healer Granger, you are fired' his facial structure started to change and he was growing massive canines. But then somehow, I was out of his touch and thrown to the floor only to see Draco thrown into the wall and being bitten on the shoulder by a Werewolf. Draco's scream was blood curdling. Regaining my feet, I fired a powerful _Stupefy _at my now former boss and ran to Malfoy who was writing on the floor in pain.

Malfoy then passed out from the blood loss, I grabbed his arm and apparated him straight to my parents' house in Brisbane. There was no where else I could go. I appeared in my parents lounge where they both jumped at the sight of me and the bleeding man. I held Draco in my arms and said, 'Help me, please.'

**That is all for the second chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter, enjoy and please review**

_**Monica**_

'Help me, please' pleaded Hermione who appeared out of thin air and was holding onto a platinum blonde man who was bleeding intensely from his neck. My mind instantly compartmentalised so I could be calm in this situation. My husband Wendell knelt to help Hermione carry the man to the kitchen table. I ran to our study and found our emergency medical bag. This was very different from Dental work but we had to do something.

'What the hell happened to him Hermione? It looks like a large dog took a bite out of him' asked my husband from the dining room. I returned to find Hermione with her wand out and felt instant fear. What the hell was she going to do with that thing? Imagining being obliviated again terrified me. Wendell appeared to be just as frightened.

'I won't use it on you guys, I am trying to save Draco's life' she pointed her wand at the seeping wound and said a strange word and the bleeding seemed to stop. Watching I saw her clean the wound as best as she could. 'Could you please dress the wound Mum and Dad could you get him something for the pain?'

'Don't you have potions or spells for that?' asked Wendell who was looking uneasy about this whole situation.

'There are no spells for pain, only potions. But as you can see, I don't have any potions on me' replied Hermione who was looking sad. But why was she dressed up? Was she on a date or at a party or something? Was this her boyfriend? I needed answers and now. The wound was dressed and Draco was given some morphine for the pain by Wendell. Hermione went about cleaning up the blood.

'What the hell is going on Hermione?' I asked with deep concern.

'It is a long story, but you might want to sit.' We did and she told us what had happened since she started working for her new employer. She explained everything and when she mentioned that a Werewolf bit this Draco person, I felt fear wash over me in a wave.

'Are you telling me that you brought a newly bitten Werewolf in our house?' I asked in disbelief. Was she so stupid as to endanger us like this?

'He saved my life Mum. If he didn't get in the way, I would be the one cursed right now.'

Hermione was walking around the table and checking on the man she brought into our lives.

'Draco Malfoy…. The name sounds familiar. Wasn't that the bully turned Death Eater you knew in school?' asked Wendell.

'Yes, but he is different now' said Hermione with a concerned look in her eyes.

'Do you like this man Hermione?' I asked with curiosity. The last person she cared for was Ronald, but he ended up cheating on her with some girl named Gabrielle Delacour.

'Mum! This is not the time. I have to worry about making sure that Draco is alright and that Arbutus doesn't find us.'

Hermione kept looking through all the windows in a paranoid state. The man started to stir and groaned in pain. Hermione ran to him and started casting spells on him.

'Draco, it's me Hermione. How are you feeling?' she asked while standing over him.

'Like I have been bloody bitten Granger. How do you think I'm feeling?' but Hermione seemed really concerned.

'Do you remember in Snape's class in our 3rd year? How long does it take to heal from a Werewolf bite once you are bitten?' Hermione asked with concern in her voice.

'Uh, I think he said 2 hours. Why?' asked the boy who seemed to be giving my daughter a strange look. Sort of an admiration. _Does she know how he feels?_

'It has been 5 hours since you were bitten Draco. Your system is fighting the venom, this doesn't happen to Wizards or Humans. It only happens to….' Said Hermione who stopped herself at the end with a worried look.

'To what Granger?' asked the man.

'It only happens to other Magical Creatures who were bitten by another Magical Creature. Like a Vampire biting a Werewolf. It is a fast and painful death for the person bitten. But you don't appear to be rejecting it fully. There is something that has slowed down the process. I just don't know what. Are you sure you are pure-blooded Draco?' Hermione asked.

Draco looked paler than normal and said, 'Test my blood Granger. Find out what the bloody hell is going on.'

'Ok Malfoy' he held his hand out and I watched as my daughter waved her wand and a small cut appeared on the man's finger and she levitated a single drop of blood out of it. The wound sealed instantly and she began doing intricate wand movements. A bright gold light appears around the blood and Hermione gasped in shock.

'What the hell did you find Granger?' asked Draco who was looking at the blood with fear.

'It seems you have a small amount of Veela blood in you, but this is strange. It is like the strength of the Veela blood is constantly growing. This leads me to believe that you must have the Veela gene. It manifests on the Veela's 21st birthday. When is your birthday Draco?' Hermione asks with concern.

'5 days Granger, which means I have 5 days till I die. My Father would be furious. The Malfoy family will end with me' he said with a Melancholy tone.

Hermione had a funny look on her face, almost like there was something she wasn't mentioning.

'I thought you could do anything with Magic?' asked Wendell who seemed very concerned by the situation.

'Even Magic has it's limits Dad' replied Hermione.

'There has to be something you can do. You mentioned you were working on bonding the DNA of Magical Creatures last I heard. Did you figure it out?' I asked with hope.

'Wait a minute…. I did' said Hermione with hope.

Draco looked at Hermione with wariness 'You are thinking of doing the ritual aren't you?'

'Yes Draco, it could be your only chance' she said with concern and hope.

'It will make me stronger won't it? Stronger than just a single Veela or Werewolf' Draco asked with confidence.

'Yes, it would' she said with a smirk.

Draco sat up weakly, 'I need to send an owl and then you can go about starting the ritual Granger. Um Granger, where are we? Who are these people?' he asked with unease.

'These are my parents Draco. Monica and Wendall Granger, this was the safest place I knew as Arbutus doesn't know where my parents live.' Hermione waved her wand and summoned parchment, ink and a quill. 'I will be back in about half an hour, I need to get the supplies for the ritual.'

'Wait, I need you to post something to London for me while you are gone. I assume your parents don't have an owl?' asked Draco.

'Sure, I can do that. Just rest and I will have everything I need to get the ritual started.'

'I hope that this theory of yours proves right Hermione, from what you've told me of Unicorns and their blood…. It makes me uneasy' I say with a nervous demeanour.

'Mum, I believe I am right. I can't let Draco die because of me' before any of us said anything, she took Draco's letter and left. Leaving Wendall and I with a budding Werewolf and Veela.

_**Draco**_

Granger was gone for ages and I could hear her parents talking in the lounge;

'I wish we never let her pursue magic at Hogwarts. She should've pursued being a Doctor or a Lawyer, not a Healer or whatever the hell she is' said Mrs Granger with frustration.

'A healer is a sort of doctor I suppose, but I can't forgive what she did to us. Erasing our memories of her was unforgiveable! I find it unbelievable that students would fight in a War. I think she just wanted to get rid of us, we weren't important now that she could do anything with a wave of a wand' said Mr Granger.

'You really think she would do this on purpose?' asked Mrs Granger with uncertainty.

'She left us alone with a Werewolf knowing that we can't do anything if he turns and attacks us' replied Mr Granger.

'I want my little girl back!' said Mrs Granger sadly

'As do I, darling' replied Mr Granger.

I couldn't believe what I was overhearing! Mr and Mrs Granger were talking about Granger like she was a Monster or something. Knowing Granger would be pissed at me I climbed off the table and stumbled into the Lounge to speak my mind.

Stumbling in and leaning on the doorframe 'How could you?' I asked in a venomous tone. They turned on the couch to look at me with wide eyes.

'How could we what?' asked Mr Granger in defence.

'How could you talk about your only daughter like that? A 11-year-old bully could, but her own Parents? You should be protecting and loving to your daughter. Instead you are saying horrible things. I don't know how much she told you about the War, but it was real. It was deadly and if Granger didn't do what she did to your memories you both would be dead by now!' I continued in anger.

'17-year-old teenagers don't fight in War's. There is no proof that the War really happened!' replied Mr Granger angrily.

'You want proof, I will tell you a story. A story of what my life in the War was like. Ever since I was born my family instilled in me that Muggleborn children. _Mudblood's _as we called them were vile and disgusting. That they stole magic from Pure-blooded children. Turning them into Squibs who are non-magical but come from Wizarding families. I was told that Muggles were inferior and worse that rodents. But then I started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was there that I met your daughter, she was a brainy know-it-all who understood magic better than any other _pureblood_. It confused me. Who was this _Mudblood_ and how could she grasp magic better than I? A _pureblood_.

Every holiday I would return home to my father reading my report from school. I always came second to her and my own Father beat me with his cane and called me a failure of an heir. I was in constant conflict all through school. In second year, I called your daughter a _Mudblood _for the first time. Seeing the hurt in her eyes made me feel sick inside, but I had to keep up the pretence that I thought her inferior. My Father was trying to revive Voldemort that year too, if it wasn't for me Granger would be dead! Before school started, I put a torn piece of paper in her pocket from a book in Flourish and Blotts. It was about Basilisk's which was the beast that was killing Muggleborn's in school that year. Because of that page, she survived. Thankfully her friend Potter stopped Voldemort returning that year.

Third year she taught me in no small feat that I was a spoiled brat who was selfish, stupid and reckless. Do you want to know how she taught me? A punch to the face, I never told my Father because he would beat me to hell and back for allowing a _Mudblood_ to touch me. The next year was hell as my Father was part of a group of Death Eaters who attacked the Quidditch World Cup. I warned Granger after the Death Eaters attacked to keep her head down as they would kill her on sight. That year she went to the Yule Ball and outshone every _Pure-blooded _Witch there. But that year Voldemort returned, his first kill was Diggory who was one of the contestants in the Tournament.

The end of Fifth year Granger and her friends in _Dumbledore's Army _broke into the Department of Mysteries to stop Voldemort getting the Prophecy. My Father was there and Granger barely got out alive as I was told by one of the Death Eaters. He hit her with one of his own curses. From what I know of the curse, she would have a nasty scar on her chest. My Father was arrested and sent to Azkaban while I had to stay home where Voldemort himself stayed. My Mother was threatened if I didn't join him, I received the Dark Mark at 16' I showed them the faded scar on my left forearm and continued, 'I was given a task in sixth year; to kill Albus Dumbledore and fix a Vanishing Cabinet that would allow Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts.

I succeeded in getting the Death Eaters in, but I couldn't kill Dumbledore. Even though my Mother's life was at stake. I couldn't kill him. My Godfather did, saving me from death. From then on, my family and I were failures to Voldemort. He still lived in our home and from there he took over the Ministry. I don't know what happened to Granger, but the next time I saw her was when Snatchers brought her, Potter and Weasley to Malfoy Manor. It was there that I lied to my family, telling them that I couldn't be sure that they were the ones Voldemort was looking for. But I didn't consider my revolting Aunt Bellatrix was given a task by Voldemort to protect a Sword. I didn't even know. But Granger was in possession of it, so she tortured her on my Drawing Room floor. She even carved the word _Mudblood_ into Grangers left forearm with a cursed dagger. Those scars will still be there.

Little did anyone know, but I was drawing my wand at my Aunt when thankfully Potter and Weasley escaped and rescued Granger before I could. If I did, we both would've died. But I wanted to risk that because I couldn't bare to see her in pain. The Battle of Hogwarts was the climax of the War, 50 innocent people died that day including Voldemort himself and the war ended, but Granger and I went back to School. She wanted to learn Healing, she read a lot of Mind Restoration books from what I remember. From what you said before, she was researching how to return your memories. On the side she found a cure to over exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. When exposed to it for an extended period, the victim becomes insane. Granger cured all those affected. She is a heroine! She saved your lives! Voldemort was sending Death Eaters to find you both and kill you' I finished in anger.

'Why do you call her Granger and not Hermione? asked Mrs Granger.

'Um…. We always call each other by our last names' I replied feeling a little uncomfortable with the question for some reason.

'Hmm… try calling her Hermione from now on. Considering you are in love with her' replied Mrs Granger.

'WH…. WHAT? I am not in lo…. I'm not!' I replied in a panic. My heart was racing like a jack-hammer. _Was I?_

Mrs Granger gave a small smile, but when I looked at Mr Granger, he was furious.

'NO! When my daughter saves you, you will leave her life for good. I will not have a Hybrid freak be with her!' said Mr Granger in anger.

For some reason those words hurt me like a Crucio to my chest. I heard the door open then and in came Granger who stared at me strangely for a second. _Did she hear what was said? _I thought to myself.

'Malfoy sit on the couch and relax. I am going to make up a potion for the ritual. Dad why don't you show Malfoy the TV?' she walked past me toward the Kitchen and I felt the urge to move toward her. But I was told to sit on the couch and relax. Mr Granger glowered at me and pointed a thin rectangular contraption to a square box in the corner of the room. The screen lit up, revealing people in it like a Mirror. It appeared to be some sport where men were kicking around a ball to each other.

_**Hermione**_

I walked into the kitchen and placed my bag of ingredients on the bench and felt my heart race. Hearing Malfoy's story shook me to my core. The way he talked about me was strange.

'You heard everything didn't you?' asked my Mum in a small voice. I nodded and started unpacking the ingredients. 'Show me your arm Hermione, show me the truth.'

I turned and removed the glamour on my left forearm. Mum gasped in shock and the scar. 'It was real, the war was real.'

I nodded and felt Mum wrap her arms around me and tears were flowing before I could stop them. This was the first time my Mum had held me like this in years.

'I am so sorry for not listening honey. But I need to ask, did you know he loved you?' Mum whispered in my ear. I shook my head in denial. I had no idea that he felt that way about me. But I knew that once he becomes and Werewolf/ Veela he would have to find his Mate. There is no guarantee that his Mate will be me. But I couldn't understand why I wanted to be his Mate? _Did I have the same feelings too?_

**That is all for the next chapter. I know it is short, but there is so much more to come guys xx please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The newest Chapter, I hope you like it. Please review**

_**Narcissa**_

Finally, a letter came from Draco, I was hoping he would be coming home soon. I opened the letter and read;

_Dearest Mother,_

_ This letter contains classified information that I don't want anyone from the Ministry to know. I will be the one to inform them._

_ I now know the reason why you wanted me home by my 21__st__ birthday. Malfoy's aren't pure, we are part Veela. During my investigation a woman was about to be attacked by a Werewolf and I stepped in to help her and was bitten. As to be expected the bite is killing me and not changing me. But there may be a chance to save me, but that would mean I would have to bond the Werewolf and Veela blood together._

_ The woman I saved was Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio. She is in the process of creating this bond. I must become a Hybrid in order to survive. The man who bit me wanted to be one and since this would make me stronger, it could potentially help me defeat him. Especially if he found a way. I will be getting Granger to destroy her research to prevent him from finding out. But I fear he has found enough since he was about to kill Granger. In other words, he doesn't need her anymore. _

_ This may come as a shock that I will be becoming more creature than Wizard. There is a fair bit of anger I am feeling since you and Father always spouted that I was a pureblood. When I was part Veela. The years of torment I put the Muggleborn students in was disgusting. I was the biggest hypocrite of Hogwarts. How did the Dark Lord not know what we were? Why didn't he kill us? _

_ Nevertheless, the next time you see me I will be different in blood. But I will still be your loving son no matter what. I am currently at Granger's Parent's house as it is the safest place she knows. Please don't be prejudiced against Muggles Mother. Granger is saving my life and I don't want to see her hurt._

_ Love Always_

_ Draco_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. My precious Draco was dying and being saved by Mudblood Granger. He was just supposed to be part Veela, it would've died out over the generations but now he will be a Werewolf too. What will this cure do to him? Will he be a Wizard at all? I looked at the Black Family Tapestry and looked at the picture of Draco. I contemplated doing what my family did for centuries, wipe off the unclean from the tapestry. The thought of marking my son's face with black sickened me. But it had to be done, I raised my wand to his face when my sister Andromeda walked in.

'CISSY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' she asked in shock.

'WIPING OFF THE UNPURE' I replied in anguish.

Andromeda snatched my wand and picked up the letter on the floor and read it. I watched her reaction to reading it and saw her give me a pained look.

'I thought you changed Cissy. But you are still the most Hypocritical Witch I have ever known. We are part Veela! We aren't pure! I saw you playing with Little Theodore and he isn't pure either, his Mother was a Half-Blood and his Father a Werewolf. You need to stop with this blood purist bullshit because it doesn't apply to you at all! Draco is dying and his only means of survival is to become part Werewolf. He was brought up by blood purist's but he is recognising how hypocritical he is. He is accepting the change. Why can't you?' asked Andromeda in anger.

'Read it again. It is rare but it seems my son has found his Mate early' I said in a defeated tone.

'You think his mate is Hermione? What is so wrong with that? Hermione is a kind and loving young woman who is strong and independent. I think she would be a perfect match for Draco,'

'SHE'S A MUDBLOOD!' I shouted in anger 'IT WOULD MEAN NOT ONLY WOULD MY DRACO BE AN UNCLEAN WEREWOLF, VEELA AND WIZARD! HE WOULD BE A BLOOD TRAITOR WHO MARRIED A MUDBLOOD!'

Andromeda slapped me across the face so hard I hit the side wall. 'I have tolerated your blood purist beliefs for far too long. You will leave this house and find a new place right now. I will not have you brainwashing my Teddy. GET OUT!'

'I AM YOUR SISTER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!' I shouted in anger.

'WHY NOT? YOU ARE DOING IT TO YOUR ONLY SON!' replied Andromeda.

Tears flooded my eyes and I bolted out of the room and straight to mine where I packed all my belongings.

_**Andromeda**_

I couldn't believe how blinded my sister was. She was the one who had the kind heart like I did. Bellatrix was a Monster from day one. But Cissy and I were the most alike. Seeing her about to destroy her son's face on the Family Tree made my heart break for Draco. That happened to me and I didn't want it to happen to my Nephew. She would rather her son die than live. I summoned a piece of parchment and sent a letter to my sweet nephew to tell him what happened. This would break his heart. But he needed to know that his Mother hadn't moved past her blood purist beliefs.

_**Draco**_

I watched as Granger mixed ingredients into a cauldron and focusing on it. We were in the Kitchen, I was leaning on the bench while wearing her father's dressing gown.

'The ritual will have to be done tomorrow night during the full moon. I will go out to the Forbidden Forest and summon a Unicorn with the purest light. Then perform this ritual and ask for it to save you. Then I can ask for it's blood' said Granger who didn't look up once.

'I will come with you' I said with certainty as I wanted to make sure she was safe and that Arbutus wasn't there.

'NO! You will stay here and rest. I will be back before you know it' she replied sternly.

'But what if something happens to you Granger? What if the ritual doesn't work?'

'It will work! Trust me' she said while looking at me with those big brown eyes.

I moved a bit closer to her and took her right hand to stop her from stirring and pulled her toward me. 'I am worried about you Granger, I don't want you to get hurt because of me' I said while looking into her eyes.

Her eyes started to glaze over and her left hand came up to trace the side of my face. This was strange, she had never been so forward with me. I dropped my blanket and took her other hand from my face. She started sniffing my neck and that was when I realised. The Veela in me was growing stronger.

'Granger, I am going to have to back away ok' she started following me to the door. 'No, go back to the Cauldron and wait.' I saw her face contort in agony as I backed to the door and stopped.

'GODRIC! What the hell just happened?' She was looking highly embarrassed.

'It's ok Granger, it seems the Veela in me has started secreting pheromones. It is probably for the best if we keep our distance' I felt uneasy about the Veela in me. I didn't want Granger to touch me against her will.

'What is going on in here?' asked Mrs Granger who walked into the kitchen and was too close to me. Her eyes went glassy and looked at me 'Draco, have you ever been with an older woman?' she asked with lustful eyes.

'MUM!' called Granger in shock.

'Come up to my room Draco and I will show you what a real woman looks like' I felt sick and uneasy.

'MUM, GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!'

'Hush up dear, you don't deserve him. You know how he feels for you and yet you stay away! How could you?'

My heart stopped beating for a second. How could she know? _Wait_ did she hear me talking to her parents? _Sweet Salazar_ she heard everything. Granger was red as a tomato and was looking uncomfortable, but there was only one way to get away from Mrs Granger. I backed away from her Mother and far enough away from Granger so they both don't go crazy.

'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERMIONE?' yelled Mrs Granger who was looking bright pink and fidgeting uncomfortably.

'Mum one of the main aspects of a Veela is that they give off Pheromones that entice everyone to want them. Sort of like a lust charm in a way. I think it is best that you don't go near Malfoy' replied Hermione

'Ok, but I want you two to stay away from each other too. I don't want you to do something you might regret later.' She left embarrassed, leaving Granger and I in uncomfortable silence.

'You were just hit on by my Mother!' said Hermione who suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. But something her Mother said had me too curious to not say anything.

'Granger, what did your Mother mean when she said you knew how I feel about you?' I asked.

She stopped giggling and looked at me with fear in her eyes. But being the Gryffindor that she is pushed through it and replied; 'I heard everything, including before when my parents were saying hurtful things about me.'

I looked at her with wide eyes and felt like running for the hills. 'Why didn't you say anything before? About hearing everything?' I asked while my heart beat was hammering in my chest.

'What difference would it make? When you turn you will have the urge to find your Mate. What if that Mate isn't me? Be realistic, once you change you will have different urges and different wants' her words tore me to my core. But the fact that she thought about it suggested she must have some form of feelings for me. _Merlin, _I hope so.

I turned and headed for the couch where I would be sleeping tonight. _Please let my Mate be her. _I hoped with all my heart.

_**Hermione**_

The full moon will be coming up tonight, I spent the day avoiding being near Malfoy. I didn't want to get caught in his Pheromones.

'Granger, wait! I want to talk before…' I didn't let him finish his sentence as I apparated away to the Forbidden Forest.

I walked into a clearing in the trees and started the ritual, I placed rose petals in the shape of a circle and sprinkled my potion over the petals. Then in the centre of the circle I placed a Moonstone that would direct the energy from the Moon. I started the chant;

_'Venite ad me unus purissimo. Ego te petere auxilium. Offero tibi velis.'_

There was a bright white light and continued the chant repeatedly until I saw a Unicorn walking right up to me. When the Unicorn walked through the Circle the Unicorn transformed to that of a beautiful woman with long white hair and pearl eyes.

_'Why have you summoned me, young one?' asked the woman with a melodic voice._

'I have summoned you for your help. My friend Draco Malfoy was in the process of changing into a Veela when he was bitten by a Werewolf to save my life. I have a way to save him, but it requires the blood of a Unicorn. Would you allow me to sample an uncursed vile to help save him?' I asked with hope.

_'I am sorry but I cannot provide my blood, as all Unicorn Blood is cursed once it leaves our veins. There is something far stronger and more powerful that you could use. It is a secret to all Unicorns, but I believe I can entrust this secret to you on one condition.'_

'Name it and you shall have it' I replied without thinking.

_'I want you to bare the Malfoy heir'_

'Wait, what? You want me to be with Draco?' she nodded with enthusiasm.

'But what about the fact that I might not be his mate?'

_'You are indeed his Mate for both his Werewolf and Veela self. You are his other half. Only you may complete him. If you don't be with him all I see is anguish and loss for both of your futures. Together you will build a great life together. Please grant me this wish and you may have what you desire.'_

'I will do as you request. Please help me' I begged with hope.

_'Of course, young one, now I will provide you with some of my essence.'_

She summoned a vile into her hand that was glowing bright white light. The Unicorn handed me the vile and I felt the warmth radiating from the crystal vile. She disappeared in bright white lights and I felt real hope that Draco will be saved.

Arriving back home Mum rushed to me in a state of worry 'Hermione, Draco is getting worse. He can no longer get off the couch without collapsing.'

I panicked and ran toward the couch where I found him looking worse for wear. I turned to Mum and asked, 'Could we have a moment please Mum?'

'Of course,' she left Draco and I alone.

Not caring about the Pheromones, I knelt next to him and forced myself to stay in control. It was so hard, but I was able to stay partially aroused by him. 'Draco, how are you feeling?'

He looked at me with hooded eyes and replied, 'Just really drowsy, did you get the blood?'

'I didn't get the blood, I got something better. I got a Unicorn's essence. According to the Unicorn it is more powerful and pure than that of her blood.'

'Then it should work' Draco replied looking even more sickly pale than usual.

'It will, just hold on' I couldn't stop myself from kissing his forehead and rushed to the kitchen to brew the potion. It took 5 hours to brew and with every passing hour he got worse and worse. When the potion was finished, I rushed to his bedside and he opened his mouth wide enough for me to pour it in. He swallowed the bright white potion and I backed to the armchair next to him and waited for him to get better.

_**Draco**_

So many things were going through my mind as I felt the potion take hold in the DNA. It was knitting all my DNA together. I could feel myself gaining strength and my senses grew with every second that passed. I could smell the tea that Hermione was drinking, I could feel the fibres of the couch that I was laying on. I could hear Hermione's heartbeat gently thrumming in her chest and I could almost taste the Lavender body wash she used.

'_We are bonded!' _Said an angelic version of what could only be my own voice.

'WE ARE BONDED!' Growled a monstrous version of me.

This must be my Veela and Werewolf in me communicating. But something wasn't right, in all the knowledge I had of quarter Veela's. They never had a Veela talking to them. Only Pure Veela's did. I opened my eyes and saw Hermione sitting next to me with a worried look on her face. She was beautiful, breathtaking and I knew at once she was _Mine, _MINE!

I pushed myself up off the couch and watched as her face flushed and she walked closer to me and before we could stop ourselves our lips collided. Cupping her cheeks, I leaned into the kiss and slowly licked her bottom lip, begging entry. She opened her mouth to mine and that was when I heard the sexiest moan of my existence and pushed her into the wall behind her and pulled her legs up so they were wrapped around my waist. I growled in arousal and thrust my hard member against her core through my boxers.

'TAKE HER AS OUR MATE!' growled the wolf and I could feel him and the Veela coming to the surface. They were trying to take control. My mind woke and I realised I didn't want Hermione like this. She was only aroused by the Veela in me letting off its pheromones.

I pulled away slightly and felt her grind her apex onto my painfully hard member and had to force her to stop by holding her waist in place. 'Stop baby' I moaned and gently let her feet slide back to the ground and I helped her to stay standing. I could feel her nails clawing at my chest, so I removed her hands and whispered, 'Stop sweetheart. I am going to back away to the couch. I want you to stay right here.'

She looked pained about it but she nodded and bit her lip. _Salazar, _she looked delicious. Sitting back on the couch, but it wasn't far enough away. I backed to the front door but that still wasn't far enough. I then focused all my energy into stopping my secreting Pheromones to escaping my pores. That was when her facial features went from pained to shocked. 'GODRIC! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?'

'It seems that the potion didn't just bond the Werewolf and Veela, it increased my Veela gene to that of a full-blooded one. Which means the Pheromones are more potent and last for longer distances. But we are in luck, I can control the release of them now.

'That Merlin for that' she said while fixing up her jumper that looked very unkempt.

'You are my Mate, just so you know' I said looking at her. Hoping for a positive reaction but there was no surprise. I stepped forward and said, 'You knew? How did you know?'

'The Unicorn told me' she replied while looking at her feet and fidgeted under my gaze.

'Does it bother you?' I asked with concern.

'No, I just feel uncertain. I want to get to know you more Draco. It has been years since we knew each other at school and I want to get to know the man you have grown into.'

I smiled at the woman before me and walked over to her. As soon as my hand was caressing her cheek I replied, 'I would love to get to know my ravishing Mate.'

_**Thaddeus**_

I had people out looking for Malfoy and Granger, but no one could find them. Remembering the taste of that Malfoy's blood confused me. His blood tasted rich, sort of like a Veela. This gave me hope that maybe he was dead as a Veela can't survive the bite of a wolf. But I want to see a body before I declare him dead and I was going to hunt Granger to the ends of the earth. She knows my plan and I can't let it get to the Ministry.

Granger looked so delectable on our date, I was contemplating having her before killing her. But the fact that she was still out there made it more tantalizing. I could have her first before killing her. She may not be my mate, but I may give her the chance to. The thought of sinking my fangs into her neck excited me to no end. Needing to let off some tension I went to my office for some alone time to think about ravishing Hermione Granger.

_**Hermione**_

Draco looked so amazing, he was almost glowing with power. Part of me wanted him to continue what he was doing to me when he awoke. But I wasn't ready to Mate him yet and I didn't even know what it would entail. Both Veela and Werewolves must bite while in the peak of ecstasy, but what will it do to me? Will I have some of his abilities, will contraceptive charms even work and would we be accepted in the Wizarding World. Considering he is a totally new breed of creature now.

I decided to not think about it right now as Draco and I will need to leave my parent's place soon. We were only staying long enough for him to get better, now that he is. We will have to go on the run. The thought of camping and living off Mushrooms again like we did in the war made me sick. Maybe Draco could hunt some rabbit or deer while we are on the run. That way we can get better sustenance.

'You're leaving, aren't you?' asked Mum who was leaning on my bedroom doorframe.

'Yes, we are putting you in more danger if we stay' I said with a smile.

'Then do it again. Make us even safer' Mum said.

'Do what?' I asked nervously.

'Obliviate us again' she said with a pained voice.

'WHAT? NO! NEVER AGAIN!' I replied in a panic.

'Please sweetheart, return our memories when you are safe. I don't want to lose sleep over you potentially dying. I trust Draco to protect you so please ease your Father and I's mind.'

Tears were leaking from my eyes and I ran into her arms and cried. I begged with all my heart for her to take her wish back. But I had no choice. Just before Draco and I left the door I raised my wand to each of them and with tears leaking my face I whispered, 'Obliviate.'

Draco pulled me into his arms and apparated us away to a remote location in what appeared to be Alice Springs. It was there that we used cooling charms and a tent to hide out near Ayres Rock.

_**Pansy**_

I couldn't believe that Draco was the one who broke into our offices. Remembering our childhood together I smiled fondly. But he knew what I had done now which means that we were on opposite sides. Questions kept going through my mind. _Are we doing the right thing? Is Draco right about Pureblood's and Muggleborn's? Is there hope that he and I could have a second chance? _I couldn't answer any of these questions, but I knew that Draco was the enemy now and I had to keep up with my work otherwise I could be eaten by our boss Thaddeus. He is a monster and I wondered if Draco would stand a chance against him.

**Thank you all for reading and keeping up with my story. It broke my heart to have Hermione do it again. Please review**


End file.
